The Wedding
by RoseBella Hathaway
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are getting married... Can they both say " I Do " without any Danger...
1. The Wedding Proposal

DISCLAIMER :- I do not own The Vampire Academy or its characters... Richelle Mead does!

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE WEDDING PROPOSAL**

 _ROSE'S POV_

If I had to be honest, I was terrified. That was saying something, seeing as how anything rarely did that to me.

 _Last Saturday, Dimitri and I had decided to walk around the court to get some fresh air after a meeting with the other guardians. I noticed we weren't going the way we usually do, as I was about to ask Dimitri grabbed my hand and pointed to a small garden. "Let's go in there and look around Roza. "He said, making me swoon with his slight Russian accent. "Alright Comrade, whatever you say." I replied, following him inside. It was beautiful, several flowers were blooming and it smelled what I imagined the rainforest would smell like. Sighing happily I sat on a stone bench in the middle of the small garden, next to the fountain. I heard Dimitri chuckle a little at her. Before I could turn around, he blindfolded her. "I'm all for things kinky comrade, but don't you think we shouldn't do this in public." I joked. Laughing Dimitri replied, "Roza it's not what you think. You may take it off in a moment." I was curious, after everything had gotten fixed and Lissa became Queen Dimitri had surprised me with picnics, random dinners, and a whole lot of other couple like activity. "Can I take it off now?" I asked, having had waited a few moments. She heard him chuckle, "Okay Roza you may remove the blindfold." The garden had been filled with candles, making the flowers glow beautifully. I gazed down at Dimitri who was on one knee. Confused I asked "What are you doing down there?" He smiled and pulled a small box from his pocket, lifting it open he took her hands in his and stared me right in the eyes. "Roza I know you do not desire to marry yet, but I am asking you to reconsider. We have been through so much together, I have almost lost you far too many times. I know marriage isn't something you believe in but Roza I do, and I want to make you mine before anything else can happen to almost take you away again." He spoke so softly, his face staring at me with all the seriousness of a guardian but yet all the love that was between us. "Please Roza, be my wife and make me the happiest man on this Earth." He said, concluding his speech. He gazed at me expectantly, awaiting my answer. "He is right," I thought to myself, "we have been almost taken from each other so many times." I looked at him, my eyes starting to water, "Of course I'll marry you Dimika." He gently put the ring on my finger, kissed it, and then we strolled hand in hand out of the garden._

Snapping out of the flashback I sighed. The wedding was being rushed so that all of Dimitri's family could attend. It was set for three days from now. The only thought racing through my mind was "In three days I will no longer be Rosemarie Hathaway... I will be Rosemarie Belikov."

A/N :- Hey Guys! So did you like it ?.. If so Please review... I am still Thinking About CHAPTER 2


	2. The Planning and the Preparations

**DISCLAIMER :- I do not own The Vampire Academy or its** **characters** **... Richelle Mead does...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **** ** _PLANNING_**

 _ROSE'S POV_

I sighed and ran a hand through my long, dark hair. Planning a wedding is harder work than I ever thought. Court looked gorgeous as ever, especially with the moonlight casting down. Lately it seemed nothing was going my way. The dress I picked out was sold to someone else because the store forgot I had wanted it, the flowers that I and Dimitri decided would look the best couldn't be ordered in time for the wedding, and the last straw was when I found out the royal cake maker was away on vacation. I felt almost as if the universe didn't want me and Dimitri to finally achieve our happily ever after. Dimitri's family would be flying in tomorrow, and my stomach twisted at the thought of seeing Victoria again. The last time I had seen her in Russia, our farewell had been rocky to say the least. Dimitri hadn't been thrilled with his sister's behavior, and even understood why I did and what I did, which is exactly what I thought when I intervened. "Rose!" I turned and saw Lissa running toward me. "Liss slow down!" I laughed, "You're gonna get yourself hurt. Not to mention you aren't exactly behaving like a queen right now." I teased. Rolling her green eyes Lissa caught her breath and started speaking excitedly, "You'll never believe it, those flowers you guys picked out, I just called a store located in Tulsa, Oklahoma and they're express mailing them! They should be here tomorrow night!" Lissa looked radiant, her platinum blonde hair falling in waves over her shoulders. She really did look like a queen or an angel. I let out a yell, smiling as Lissa and me embraced and jumped around. "That is so wonderful Liss! Thank you, thank you, thank you! That's one less thing to worry about." We had stopped our initial reaction of excitement, but I knew I was still grinning like a fool.

Quickly after my recovery, and Lissa's coronation, I took over the position of head royal guardian. My position put me over every guardian not only in court, but everywhere. The only guardians I had no control over were the ones on the council. Lissa had been pushing for a council to be made for non-royal moroi and dhampirs, but so far she wasn't having too much luck. Many of the traditional royals wanted to keep things how they are, and have made it their mission to oppose Lissa's every decision. Lissa and I decided to stroll through the streets, discussing various wedding ideas, when suddenly Guardian Kiaden Traveston came running towards them. "What's going on?" I demanded, putting myself between the guardian and Lissa as I calmly surveyed the area. "Guardian Hathaway, it's Guardian Belikov; he's been in an altercation and is in medical. I need you to come with me right away." The guardian panted. It was clear he'd been running a while, a thin sheet of sweat was coating his forehead. My heart dropped. "Not Dimitri, please not Dimitri. I can't lose him so quickly, let it be something minor." I thought, my feet frozen in place. I felt a shove, and quickly looked to Lissa's determined expression. "What are you doing Rose? I'll be fine, go see what's wrong with Dimitri!" Lissa practically screamed at me. Shaking off the initial shock of the news, I nodded and gestured for the guardian to lead the way

.A/N : So How is the story going guys... I had got some reviews asking about Dimitri... Well almost most of the next chapter is about him


	3. Dimitri

**DISCLAIMER :- I do not own The Vampire Academy or its characters ... Richelle Mead does...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **DIMITRI**

 _ROSE'S POV_

I ran as fast as my body would let me to the medical center. I hoped it was something minor, something that could be easily dealt with. I couldn't lose him, especially not now. Not with all we've been through together to get to this point.

Panting I pushed my way through the front door, and into the lobby. Quickly I scanned around the room, and jogged over to the front desk. "What's going on regarding Guardian Belikov?" I demanded. The secretary working at the desk was a moroi in her late forties, clearly taken aback by my tone of voice. She typed quickly on her computer, scanning the screen before meeting my eyes.

"Nothing serious dear, he just had a small fall that's all. He has a hairline fracture on his ankle. I wouldn't be too worried." The woman grinned, showing her fangs. The breath that I had been holding released, allowing myself to finally breathe a little since hearing the news. I wondered why I'd been called over here for such a seemingly small incident, but dismissed it as I was glad to hear that the love of my life wasn't in any danger.

"Thank you. May I see him?" I asked, her breathing back to normal. Suddenly I remembered, Dimitri's family was flying in today. Looking at the clock, I saw that I only had about forty-five minutes before their plane landed. Between the wedding plans, Dimitri's fall, his family arriving, and the other million things that kept pulling up; I almost felt as though I was going to explode.

"Of course. Room 333. Just knock and go right in. The doctor should've taken care of him by now. If so, he's free to leave." The woman pointed her finger down the left corridor, indicating where to find Dimitri's room. I walked briskly, scanning the numbers as I walked. Finally arriving at the room, and ignoring the whole 'knocking' thing, I barged into the room. Dimitri was sitting in a chair, as graceful as ever. His long, brown hair tied back. His duster was on the back of the chair next to him. My breath caught a little, for a moment, as I stared at him. It always amazed me how perfect he looked.

"Roza, what are you doing here?" He asked me, a little surprised, yet warmth still flowed through his voice. His voice was something I could easily lose myself in.

I leaned against the wall beside him. Teasingly I said, "Just checking up on you Comrade. Heard you got sent in, and I had to make sure you were okay." I searched his eyes, making sure that he was in fact okay; before leaning in and kissing him.

After pulling back from our kiss, he chuckled. "Well I wasn't exactly graceful earlier. I was sparring with a few of the other guardians, and a few moroi. One of the earth users caught me off guard, and I fell. He was quite proud of himself. Something about finally taking down the god? Not sure, didn't make a lot of sense to me. After they figured out my ankle was damaged, they insisted I come over and get it checked out." He kissed my cheek lovingly. "I am glad to see you here though Roza."

I chuckled, imagining the scene in my head, the boy's excitement over actually getting Dimitri. "Well I'm sure you'll be prepared next time." I glanced at the clock, noticing there was only twenty more minutes before the plane was supposed to land with Dimitri's family. "Well Comrade, if you're ready to go I believe your family is due to land soon. May wanna get over there." I admitted to being afraid of what may happen, but I knew that it was important for Dimitri to see them again and vice versa.

"Alright, let's sign me out and we can head right over." He picked up his duster, and put it on. I noticed he moved around the room with a slight limp. He interlocked his fingers with mine, and onward they went.

A/N : Hey guys... Hope you are enjoying the story... Please review...


End file.
